megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE
Genei Ibunroku#FE, known outside of Japan under the tentative title of Shin Megami Tensei x Fire Emblem, is a collaboration between Intelligent Systems and Atlus. The game will be published by Nintendo for the Wii U console. It will feature characters from the Shin Megami Tensei series as well as the series. Index, the then-parent company of Atlus, initially revealed that the genre to be RPG without specifying any possible sub-genre.http://indexweb.jp/news/2013/10602.html The full game title was revealed 1 April, 2015 during a Nintendo Direct presentation. Profile During a brief interview with Famitsu in August 2012, Katsura Hashino teased an announcement saying he had a collaboration that would surprise everyone. On January 23, 2013, the game was announced for Wii U on Nintendo Direct. On July 9, 2013, Atlus and Nintendo announced a special deal on the Nintendo eShop, in which, if players register both Shin Megami Tensei IV and ''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' to Club Nintendo, they will get $30 credit on the eShop for 3DS. The game's development status is "on schedule" as of June 11 2014. During the Nintendo Direct on the 1st of April in 2015, a full trailer was revealed for the game, alongside its official Japanese title. This depicted various Fire Emblem characters alongside a modern day Japanese style, as commonly seen in the Megami Tensei series. The trailer did not depict any Megami Tensei characters from previous titles, though certain Fire Emblem characters, specifically the villains Gangrel and Aversa from Awakening, were depicted as enemies with Megami Tensei-style demonic redesigns. The basic premise of the game as suggested by the trailer is that the modern world exists alongside a world of Fire Emblem fantasy similar in nature to how a demon world traditionally exists alongside or intersects with the human world in Megami Tensei titles. Despite the tone of the song Reincarnation from the trailer being upbeat, the lyrics are much darker than they appear. On July 7, 2015, an interview with the developers published in the Japanese gaming magazine Famitsu revealed that Shin Megami Tensei x Fire Emblem's' main story '''will take about thirty hours to complete, with enough side content to double the full play length. Plot Set in modern Tokyo, young people come together to weave an epic tale alongside heroes from an alternate world. This brand new RPG, developed by ATLUS, is infused with elements of the popular Fire Emblem series. In the struggle between the worlds of glamour and darkness, these young heroes rise to face the challenge. Main characters fight as Mirage Masters and, at the same time, have big dreams to become great entertainers. They polish their singing and acting skills in the entertainment business in their daily life, and work as artists. Young heroes must confront not only the invading Mirages but also the world of entertainment as they fight their way to stardom. Humans give off an energy known as Performa, with those who seek stardom and entertainment giving off vast amounts of in comparison to normal humans. Malevolent Mirages emerge in order to feed off this energy. Gameplay ''Genei Ibunroku#FE ''is an RPG focused around the exploration of dungeons and turn-based party combat. When not in dungeons, the player explores familiar locations in the city of Tokyo and can interact with NPCs and visit shops. Dungeons take the form of multi-level labyrinths with light puzzle-solving and generally share a theme with the location their found. Within these dungeons are hostile Mirages that when touched trigger combat. The player character Itsuki is armed with a rapier while exploring the dungeon and the player can gain the initiative by stunning Mirages with a well-timed strike before starting battle. Combat is turn-based and predicated on discovering and exploiting enemy weaknesses. As in both ''Shin Megami Tensei and Fire Emblem, enemies are weak to specific element or weapon types. The player can also trigger Session Attack combos where the other party members follow up the attacking character's blow with strikes of their own. As party members gain affinity, they can also learn team attacks where pairs of characters can combine their strength for powerful attacks. The Duo art system that apparently works with social links and support. As characters relationships improve they gain the ability to pair up for special moves during their session attacks. These special attacks are extra powerful and the second character is seems to not be needed in the party meaning any character that can develop a link with characters likely can perform duo arts with said character even if never as a party member. These supports are built through doing side stories so it makes side questing even if it doesn't involve battle still matter from a gameplay perspective. Characters See also: List of Shin Megami Tensei x Fire Emblem Characters Playable Characters *Itsuki Aoi (蒼井樹): A high school student that assumes the Lord class, presumably meaning he is the main protagonist of the game. *Tsubasa Oribe (織部つばさ): A high school student and a member of the party. She takes the guise of the Pegasus Knight class. *Toma Akagi (赤城斗馬): A young man that works at a sentai hero stage show, able to assume the Cavalier class. *Kiria Kurono (黒乃霧亜): A singer and playable character. She is shown to use a microphone stand in battle and sings the song "Reincarnation" that is played in the trailer. In the game, Kiria assumes the Mage class. *Eleonora Yumizuru (弓弦 エレオノーラ): She is a Mirage Master and successful actress that assumes the Archer class. Mirage World Characters * Chrom: He is a prince from a land in another dimension, and he’s a “Lord” Mirage. Since transferring to this world, he has lost his memories. He has a courageous personality, and a strong sense of justice. While in combat, he changes into a sword as a trusted partner for Itsuki, who isn't very experienced in combat. * Caeda: A “Pegasus Knight” Mirage, and Tsubasa’s partner. Similar to Chrom, she’s a visitor from another dimension and has no recollection of her memories. She has a tender-hearted personality, and is like an elder sister figure to the tomboyish Tsubasa. She lends her powers to Tsubasa by transforming into a spear in battle. * Cain: He is Toma’s “Cavalier” Mirage partner. Like Chrom, he’s from another world and has lost his memories. Due to his similarities with Toma, they’re like brothers who work well together. He transforms into a spear while in combat. Main Roles * Maiko Shimazaki: She is is the president of the production company “Fortuna Entertainment” that recruits Mirage Masters. * Tiki: She is the key visual character of a vocal software called “Singaloid TiKi” that is currently a huge hit among Internet users. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' characters The Shin Megami Tensei characters that appeared from the first trailer are: *Protagonist: Shin Megami Tensei *Heroine: Shin Megami Tensei *Aleph: Shin Megami Tensei II *Hiroko: Shin Megami Tensei II *Protagonist (Male and Female): Shin Megami Tensei: if... *Demi-fiend: Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne *Chiaki Hayasaka: Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne *Flynn: Shin Megami Tensei IV *Isabeau: Shin Megami Tensei IV Gallery Trivia *Jack Frost appears as the logo of the HeeHaw Mart. *Excluding Virtual Console releases, this is the first Megami Tensei title for a Nintendo home console since ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei ''on the Super Famicom. References External Links *Section on the Fire Emblem Wikia *Official site Category:Games